We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together
by BABYGURLSWAGG
Summary: It was supposed to be a normal year at hogwarts. But then, suddenly, Tia's life starts to become a disaster in the making, Her whole life is turned up side down and all she wanted was a stupid date to a stupid dance. Helpful reviews please! (:
1. Chapter 1

AN: hiyaa gys, this is my 1st storey so be nice 2 me! THISISfoyewNikki! Luv ya giirly! Tanks four beng my editor!1!

Chp 1

WHAT MAkes you beautiful

My name is Anastasia Holly-Marie Belle Parks. I have long beach blond hare that comes down to my back in georgus bonde waves, my skin is tan as if the sun its self came down and kissed me when i was a baby. Im pretty sure that it did, actually, cause evry one says i'm pretty. Im not sayin im butiful or any thing but everyone is always teling me i am, but mostly just pervs and pedos! Lyke I am soooo tierd of having random guys try to touch my butt! anyway I have cristal blue aeys as if the ocean had blessed them upon me it self. My body is tiny but and I have perky privits, a gift from my Mom.

Im wearing faded skin tight skinny jeans that clang to my curvy legs and a light pink lowcut shirt with the word 'swagger' writtin on the front. My glittery toms were on my feet and my hair was pulled back into a high ponitail. I put a light layer of pink lipgloss on and blakc eyeliner across my top lid. Maybe if i dressed like this people would stop staring at me?

I slipped my bag over my shoulder and braced myself for my first day of classes, staring loningly at the poster of Harry Styles abouve my bed. He was perfect. Georgus. I sighed, shaking my head slowly. I should really take that poster down. We werent together anymore.  
Me and Harry had brokn up right after the song "What Makes you beautiful" came out. He had cheated on me with some slut, and everythng had gone down hill from their. I still missed him somtims and evrytime I here that song my heart still does little flips in my chest. I put on a perky smile and went downstairs to join my friends. They were all crowded around eachother, giggiling loudly and happily.  
Everyone was staring at them enviously, because they were the popular kids.

"Oh Tia! Their you are! Where have you been!" Nikki (An: Winkwink! (;)asked, flipping her amber hair over her shoulder and smiling happly. Nikki was a queen. Well, THE queen. She was wearing pastal colord shortshorts and a glittery white shirt. Her nails were done with pink polka dots on them, and her teeth were bright white. The other 5 girls in the group were all wearing copies of what she was wearing.

"Getting dressed, duh." I said, trotting up to them.

"Well, you are never going to guess who tried to ask me out!" She squeeked, and all the girls around her squealed.

"Who?"

"Harry Potter!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Really? Congrats!" i said fakely, but she couldnt tell. Even though I was dating harry styles, I always sort of liked Harry Potter. I confuse my self with them sometimes.

"I couldnt beleve it my self! Hes so hot!" she squealed then said she had to go do something so she walked away.

Just then I seen harry and ron walking up the halls looking really hot. Harry was wearing a white tank with tight black skinny jeans and yellow VANS. On his head he had on a blck beanie going down to his face he was wearing blak glasses, you could still see his scar though. Ron was wearing a plaid button up shirt with cargo pants and red converse shoes. His hair was as red as his shoes. He had big gauges in his ears and snakebites.

I walked up to them and said "hey"

"Hey" they both said back. I turned to look at Ron "so are you going to the dance?" I asked

"I might. Why?"

"Wanna go with me? I asked "sure" he said. Omg, he said yes! I could tell that harry was jealous just by the way he looked at me, this was wat I was tryin to do.

I caught up with Nikki "guess what?"

"what?" she asked curiously

"I asked Ron out and he said yes" I said bragging. She looked at me like 'you're kidding' she just rolled her eyes, flipped her hair and said "ugh, whatever. Rons not as cute as Harry."

"uh yeah he is!" we turned away from each other at the same time. I then realized that I had a class to get to. On my way there I felt like I was being followed the whole time…


	3. Chapter 3

**AN; FUCK YOU YOU CUNT. i do not need u 2 'fix' my storyies. it is alrdy perf teh wai it is! Nikki you a stupid bitch!**

chp 3

baby

so the next day i went down to breakfast with my blond hair falling infront of my face like Mileys in the video 'party in the USA', my eyes were done in a smoky eye eyeshado and my lips were the same pink as ever. i was waring a sideless and sleeveless white tanktop where oyu see my purple leopard prink bra undernith my with white letters across the front with the brand name, short jean shorts and purple converse. I felt lyke crap today but i was super siked. this weeknd was the big dance and everyone was talking about it and chattering errectonly. it was friday ad we had the day off for classes, so me, kourtny and leah were all going down to go dress shoppin at hogsmead.

" . I still cat believe you r going to the dance with RONILD WEASTLY!" Kourtny sqauled. I rolled my eeys.

"Its no big deal! Like, god! Who cares? Its just a stupid boy and a stupid dance!" I rolled my eyes again.

"Fine, then i will take him!" Came nikkis snid from behind me. I rolld my eys.

"like, no way! His already mine you bitch!"

nikki narrowed her brown eyes at me.

"you alrdy have harry anyway!" Leah pipped in. "Comon lets og! shell spread her skank 2 us."

after dress shopping we went to starbucks, i had a regular coffee wth no sugar and cream, but the gurls had icecreamy frappes. my cell phone startd to vibrat so i reached dwn and turned if of. right when i was turnin around i saw...ron and hairy! They where coming threw the door in tight jeans and plaid shits of diffrent colurs. ron had a black cap tippied up on top of his red hair, and harrys hair was messy as always. They wer both sooooooooo cyoute.

i smiled and waved at them, and they blushd.

"hey Tia!" Ron called out, smiling at me sweetly, his green eeys glowin in the light.

"hi, ron!"

"what aarr you doing here, Tia?" he asked as harry went to the cashier to buy there coffees.

"Oh! I just get my dress for the dance! I hope you like pink!" I laffed. He smled at me widely.

"Oh, i like anyting on you."

I blushd.

Than harry come back and he smiled at me, asking me abut my day. my hert fluttered at his words. I had always had a crush on Hurry, but had I was alreddy dating Harry Styles, so i had nver told him. seeing as i just broke up with Styles a few days ago, i was ging to asky him ot the school dance, but he likked nasty Nikki, so there was know point.

but on the spree of the moment i asked ron out, hopping it would make harry jealous. but little did i know how sweat ron was.

and suddenly, dumblrdoor ran into the coffe shop, the teachers following him. they walked up to the cashreagister and started ordering drinks.

"SO uncool Kourtny said, rolling her eyes.

We all nodded in agreement. "Well, peace out gurls, i'll see ya later."

and then we left.

But my phone started to ring so i stopped and answer it!

"Hulla?"

"Tia. Tia. You are to beutiful for ones eyes such as me."

"what? who is this?"

"Time will tell you beautiful minx you."

"leave me alone yew sicko!" I yelled into the phone, hanging it up and rolling my eyes. just anter friday for me.

And than suddnly as me, leah, and kourtny walked where walkin away, ron raced out of starbucks and grabbed me by my arm. "hey!" he said breathlessly.

"Yuah?" I said, twisting a finger around my sunshine blonde hair.

"Heres my number. text me some time." and then he wnked and walked back to hairy.

i looked at the girls and we all burst int gaggles.


	4. Chapter 4

Stil freakd out bout the fone call I receved I want to no who it ish I thought as I was walken out of the griffindoor tower. i keep thinking about ron and hairy. The hole idea was 2 go wiff ron to make harry jelus but now im re thnking things. Ron gave meh his number at the cofeee shop. i think im gong to text him b4 I cud I founf nikki staning in frnt of me

"tia" nikki stopped in frnt of me

"nikki" I said

"who r you trying to reach?"

"none of ur business" I snered. She just flipped her hair and walked away. I texted ron "heyy :)" "heyyy ;)" "wats up?" "nm, u?" "xcited 4 the dance!" "me 2" "ur gona look so hot!" "ur alredy beautiful as is" "aww, thankies!" yea were gona have sooo much fun" "oh realy? Wat r we gonna do?" "Im going 2 lead you n2 the forbiden forest and rip you out of the sexy pink dress." "Yea? (;" "Yea and i'm going 2 push u up against a tree and duck you soooo hard ur legs will shake lil miss perf." we continued 2 text back n forth but I got tired and wanted to go to bed so I did.

The next day I got up and put my hair up into a stylish bun cuz tats when it looks best. I put on a lite purple shirt that was 2 sizes 2 big. I then put on a mini short skirt that was blue faded with holes in them but they were bought that way. My make up looked tha best as always, black eyeliner red lipstick and green eye shadow. I went down 2 the comon room 2 c hairy sitting down their alone

He was wearing a pink v neck with green skinny geans with black converse this tim

"hey" I went up 2 him

"hey" he said back.

"wats wrong? U seem sad"

"I am sad." "y?" "it's nothing" he tuned nd looked away. Is he made at me? I thought

"whatever" I tuned from him I knew he was watching me walk away

I got a text form an unkwn number "soon dear. Soon." "who is this?"


	5. Chapter 5

CHaPTER 4

Party In the USa

so the night of the dance came faster then i thought it would. it was alrdy 7 before i new it and i was all dressed up in the pink low cut dress that barely coverd my top thighs and pushed my boobs up as if they were saying hello. Kourtny had did my hair up into an elabrate braid and had pinned a beautiful white rose into it. i looked in the mirror and smiled. I looked like a total babe. . my eyes shoned like bright blue slices of sky. Leah had did my makeup and made me look like Jennifer Lawrence. I smiled at myself, pushing a strand of blonde hair away from my eyes.

I placed a manicured hand on my hip and walkd tourwords the bed so that kourtny could get a lok at herself in the mirror. She weas wearing a long flowy blue dress that swang around her knees in a mysterious princess fashion, her hair was once red (ew, no 1 lyks red heads they are sooo groooss) but she had it died a light carmel color. She had it falling down into light curls like beautful tree roots. she looked like a disney princes.

Leah sighed from her place on the bed. Leah was one fo the freshmen first years who had ben tryin her best to get on my good side since Nikki fell from grace. I had quikly leaped the hurtles to being the queen b of the school. She was wearing a kinda ugly polka dot dress, and her hair was just long and pin straight. Ugh, kids.

"you guys are like, sooo pretty. I wish i was just like you!"

Me and Kourt lookd at each other and rolled are eyes.

We walked intwo the dance and every1 was staring at us. I had the hottest date pinned to my arm, and Kourtny had the cutest of the cute, dean tompsin. Leah follwed us livingly.

Ron smkld at me suggestivly and i giggld. squessing his arm tight. "You lok beautifil, Tia. Seeing you is lyke seeing the sky after being in a mine all day."  
I blushed. "That was the sweetest thig anyone has ever told me."  
He smiled brightly at me, running his arm down mine and grabbng my hand tightly in his.

On the stage Lady Gaga ( it is a weel nown fact that lady gaga is a wich. like, how could se not be?lol) was playing loudly, and everyone was grindngon each other. even Professor Mcgonical and Professer Dumbeldoor. It was pretty awkard but funny.

"So, wanna dance?" ron asked, and i smiled, taking his hand and leading him out onto the dance floor i with tons of sweaty bodies. I saw hairy standing next to nikki and he looked miserable. I looked up and waved at him happily, and he frowned. he locked sad.

Anyway, me and ron started to dance, and i felt him poke against my leg. I giggled and grabbed onto his neck. "Excited big boy?" I whispered into his ear. He laughed back, grabbing me tighter.

"you do this to me, lil mis perf."

I rested my head on his sholder, and off in the distance i could hear Miss Norris yelling at the Weasley triplets, fred, gorge, and jenny.

xxxxxxxxxxx

It was hot so i went outside. The moon was falling over hogwarts in a beutiful wave of pale light and the gardins were flicking with pixies racing around the bushes. and suddenly a had gripped onto my hip and yanced me around. he was tall and had a mange of blond hair, and handsome lips. he was wearing a maks so i coluldnt make out his features, but his brown eyes locked farmilir.

"You lock so georgus tonight, Anistasa. like a shinning star."

"who are you?" I shrieked softly, trying to run away.

"the man meant for yew." And than he pulled me closs and pressed his lips to mine harshly. I struggled against him screaming, i reached for my want and stabbed him in the eye with it. he screamed loudly, turnign around and holding his poked eye.

It gave me enuff time to run away and get inside the great hill.

I decided not to tell anyone what had happend as i rounded the corner, but someone was there! It was...NIKKI!

Her ink iphone 5 was pulled out, and she was filming it with a wretched smirk on her face. "Everyones going to no what a slut you are now, Tia!" She crackled!

My eyes widend in fear! "NO! NO ONE WILL BELIEVE yoU! THEY ALL KNOW THAT YOU ARE THE slutt here, not me!"

"To late. I already put it on my twitter!"

And then, i grabbed my wand and did the worst spell imaginable on her. "PETTIGREW!" I scried and she fell to the ground in agony.


	6. Chapter 6

I paniked. I dint know what to do. I looked down at her nd felt releved. Instead of helping her I picked up the fone that was laying next to her and got on her twitter account to erase the pic but I cudnt find it! I dropped the phone and looked aound me "what am I gona do?" I tought.

I left her laying there and went off back to the dance. Someone turned me arnd "there u are!" I saw that it was Ron and felt bettr. I thought it was going to be that other guy. "yeah" I said nervously "here I am"

"where hav you been?" "im sorry, im here now, lets go back inside" he folled mne back inside. it looked lik everyone had gone back to there dorm. So we just left. Ron lead me to my door. "I had a good time tonighjt" I nodded "yes, I did to" I knew he was going to go n for a kiss cause like, who wundn't? we stood there and totally made out for a bit before I ended it and said "g'night" I think I herd him mutter "tease"

The next day I was determaned to find out who tryed to rape me last night. I got up and put on a cute pink headband and did my makeup. I was wearing a short pink and white poka dot dress that matched the headband and I put on flats. I figured I shodul prolly check on nikki, since I just left her their last night. But when I got there she was gone. I stood there like what? Anyway I had to go to a class maybe she wud be there. I saw Ron there and he waved. I smiled at him. Harry was sitting right by him, I smiled at him to. He looked the other way at me. I scawffed. I also noticed that nikki was in there sitting by her self.

We had a sub today. It said on the board that he was mr. lockhart. He turned to the class and smiled then starting teaching. I kept looking at him and his eyes why does he look so famliar? Anywho Ron and Hary looked so hot, so I wrote a note and threw it at the back of Harrys head "psssst!" I hollerd. He opened it. I wrote "hey what was the look for earlier?" "what look?" "a really mean one, you gave me a mean look" "no I dent" "whatever" he didn't answer back. How rude. After a break I was packing my things

"what you did.. your gonna pay for that!" nikki shrieked

"ooh, im so scared!" I retallieated. She stomped away pissed I think. I was not afraid of niki, nd what ever she thinks she's going to do to me, im gonna do alot worse. Mr lockhart wanted to see me after class. I went up to his desk "what?"

"I see that your grades are bad" I rolled my eyes. But the more I kept looking at him the more it kept reminding me of something I cound quite put my finger on. But then it hit me….and I gasped!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

ANyway, i maid my way to lunch afterwords, galloping as fast as i cud out of that class. i was already halfway out when i realized that i had lift all my books in the class. i stared in terror back down the hall, scared to apporach the room again. what if he came after me? what if he was still there?

i hesitated.

"hey Tai whats up?" i roared in fear, whipping aorund with my wand out, ready to stap some mofuker in the eye.

It was harry, wearing his pink billed hat high on his head, his FUN hoody sleeves pushed up his muscular forearms. His skinny jeans were ripped at the knees and his converse were a bright yellow. His blue eyes twinkled behind his black glasses.

"i left my fricking books back in class and now i have to go get them." I sighed sandaly.

"I will go with you!" he sad, "i wanted to talk anyway."

"Uhmokay."

He waved off Ron who was waiting by the doors of the great hill. ron looked at us uncomfortably, shaking his head quickly.

"so about earlier..." He began as we walked up the star case.

"that was like, really imanuer of you. "

he sighed, reaching up and readjusting his blue hat. "well, i guess i'm just jealous."

"why would you be jealous?"

"well, because you like ron."  
"What? no i dont?"

"i totally no what happnd."

"what?!" I yellped.

"you did it with ron in the forest."

I gasped! "I DID NO SUCH THANG. RON IS JUST MY FRIEND. did ron say thIS?"

harry shook his head. "nonono! It was Nikki!"

my eyes widdened. "NIKKI'S A LIONING DIRTY SLUTWHORE." I roared.

he nodded in agreement.

we were at the classroom now. we paused outside the door, because we heard a loud thud. we exchanged a quick glance and harrrry threw the door open, his green hat falling to the floor at what he saw.

NIKKI AND SNAPE WHERE TOTES HAVING SEX.

ON LOCKHARTS DESK.

I squeeked in utter terror, grabbing harrys hoody and burying my eyes in it.

"WHAT DO YOU FOOLS THINK YOU'RE DOING?" SNAPE ROARED, JUST AS PROFESSOR LOCKHART CAME FROM THE OFFICE IN NOTHING BUT A CLOAK COVERING THE MOST BASIC OF THINGS.

"WE'RE LEAVING." HArry yelled, taking my hand and pulling me out of the room.

"WHAT DID WE JUST SEE?!" I yellped, pausing outside the great hill door.

"idonut know but holy shit." he paused, adjusting his pink hat. "So as i was saying..."he leaned in close grabbing my hand in his. He pressed his lips to mine, tipping my back and pressing his hand into my hair.

I kissed him back, then my thoughts came back in a sudden rush. I pushed him away. "I'm sorry, i'm not ready for a relationship yet."

he looked like he was going to cry. "when will yo ube? I know you broke up with Styles not to long ago, but i think it's been long enough."

I shook my head. "not long enough...besides...i have a date tonight..."

"WITH WHO?!"

"...NEVIL LONGBOttom." I yelled.


	8. Chapter 8

FLAshBAck from a day ago:

"hey gorgus" I heard a voice from behind me. I thought it was harry or ron. It wasn't.

"hey." I replyed. "how you doin'?" he said in a joey off of friends way, "im okay. Youj need anything?" "how would you like to go out wit me tomorw night?" I was shoked "really? with me?" "sure, why not?" "why… that's so sweet. Sure!"

So I was geting ready for my dait with nervil that I kept replying harrys face expressions in my head. Nevil is so hot, to. I cant wate. I put on a blak dress tat shaped my body and a lot of pretty makeup that mad my face stand ouut jst lke those modals. I straight my hair and it layd down my back. Pretty, right? I cant beleve that nikki was having innercorse with snap! I was like omg, no shes sucha SLUUtbAg!

I felt soo confused rite now. Like, i THINk I like hariry but is it enoff? Why would nikki tell him that I like Ron? Ugh I was so made. Anyway, I kept getting dirty texts from neervil all night, I cud tell he was xcited tooo. I was all ready to go that's when nevil came and got me to go…. Nevol was wearting guy liner and spikey just about every thing. He wore blak spikey shoes with leather pants and a blak shirt that was sleeve less. His hair was all fly away. He looked really good.

When we got to dinner in the grate hall, Neevile sat on the oposite side of me. "so you look good tonight" "thanks, I thought so to" I replied. We ate in silence most of the tiem. I pretty much just sat there smiling and nodding at everything he said. He was kind of an assbutt. When we were finished he walked me up to my room and waited. I turned to him "um, g'night?" he didn't leave. "whAgt?' I was starting to git creeped out "you know.." he said.

"ummm, no. I dont know. what?" I said twirling my hair.

"arent we going to…" he nudged on. "have sex?" I gasped in discust. I slapped Him acrOSs the face. "no we are not! what kinda girl do youu take me for!" I pushed him and ran outside and cried. It was quiet outside to quiet. I felt like someone was out there with me. "is some1 thewrew?! Sho your self!"

"its only me sweetie" the voice said. And then omg it hit me.

"snape?! Is that youu!" I yelled.

"no. try again" [lol, even I thought it was snaype]

I gasped "lockhart!" I think I seen them nodd "whad do YOyu want wth me!" I was scared now.

"omg, I dent expect you to get that on you're second try" "that's because im really smart, lockhart." He came at me but I didn't know what to do. Jhust then out of nowhere I saw Ron come from out of the bushes! "RON! HELp me!" he tackled lockhart and did that one spell on him that I really should of STUDdied for. "PRONG!" he ylled really loud! Lockhart collapsed. Ron had stopped him for me.

"I was going to do a difernt spell but it semed too mainstream" he scoffed.

"thanks." "no problem lil miss perf" "hes been following me. Its been scaring me" "you cud have told me" and in that moment I wanted to kiss him. So I did. I stud the for a minute while we kissed but he pulled back. "wait, why were you out here anyway at this time of night?"

"ummmm I had to get some fresh Air" I lied. "why were you? Where did you even come fomr?" "my mom? Oh, you mean from the bushes." I nodded. "I was.." he blushed "following you" I smiled, "really?" I kissed him again. Omg he was so sweet. "why were you following me tho?" "I wanted to ask you out" he blushed again.

"oh, that's so nice. But you know I like hairy right?" he looked taken back. "no so did NOT know" he yelled at me. "I thought I told you!" "obvs not." He rolled his eyes. "sory"

He still walked me back to my room so id be safe. I hugged him and went to bed.


	9. Chapter 9

the next day i was sitting outside the school next to the lake in my usual attire of mini shorts and a thin flowery pink spagetti strap shirt with black gladiator sandals. my long blond hair fell behind me in beautiful waves of white sand colord strands, and a big pair of sunglasses sat atop my arisocat nose. I was soakin as mch sun in bef4 the cruel useless atum months came.

a few feet away a hole branch of boys wer hollerin at me. i rolld my eeys. Boys ar like, soooo imanue. I rolled my eys. it was a curse that cum with butty.

"Hey, Tia." Suddenly, nevil plooped down next to me. He leaned back, his black lether jacked brusing against my arm. I moved away.

"wat do youwant?" I glard at him.

"Look," He reachd up to push a strand of blond hair behind my ear, "I was out of line last night...forgive me?"

I frownd looking down at my manicurd fingers. "I don't know...I guess..."

He smiled at me emmensly. "That maks me so happy." He elbowd me playfully. "so would you consider goin on a real date wth me? Maybe to the mvoies?"

Just at that moment, i saw harry walkig out of the school with a short, messy haird girl. I think her name is hermy, but she's never really hit my rader before. He smiled at her happily, lening his black haired head back.

"whoes harry with?" I askd him, pointin ovr at him.

"oh, thats his girlfrend. they r like, always togeher." nervil shruggd.

on a sper of the moment i agred to the dait.

xxxxx

"yer datin nervil now?" Kourt askd. she was wearing a white sundress and white sandles. her hair was done in a high bone, and she had a small amount of makeup on. she looked like, sup cute.

"nah, i just thougt id giv him anthr chance. harrys takin anyway."

Leah raisd a tweezed eyebrow at me. "Rons ganna be sooo mad."

I frownd. "i didn think abut that. " i shrggd. "ohwell.

xxx

i was da gossip of the school the next day, and like, every1 wouldnt stop cawwking at me. it was akward. I had gon on my date with nevil last night, but it endd the same way, but this time nevil had a black eey. I as i rouned the corner to my first hour class, a large picture was on the wall.

IT WAS A PICTURE OF ME KISS NEVIL, BUT THE CLOTHS HAD BEEN TAKEN FOFF WITH A SPELL SO IT LOOKED LIKE WE WERE DOIN IT.

"SLUT!" Someone screamed. I throud my books on2 the ground and ran off cryin.


	10. Chapter 10

I endd up running to my bedrom. I herd a nock at the door "who is it?"

Harry opened the door "its me" he said. I put my face in the pilow and kept cryin. "whatdo you want?" "I wnt to talk" "theres nuthin to tlk about" "yes there ish" he said as he cam over and put his arm arund me. "why are u cryin"

I dent answer. "I herd you kissed Ron" he said when I dent answer

"yes so?"

"he told me you liked me"

"duh."

I jus noticed that harry was weaing a black jaket with twilight on it he was also wearing black skinny jeans and a blck beanie. "come on we have class" I shook my head "im not coming"

He tried to pull me off da bed "no!" I shouted "im not GOING. Wait. Who was that girl u wer with?" I lowed my eyes at him.

"oh it was…. No one." He looked away. I knew he was lieing though

he gave up. He was acting like a real jerk. But he got up and left. Now I know he was a real jerk. Ugh. I cant beleve he just lied to me!

I got ready fo my date with nervile since he was takin me to the movies here on camprus. I put on a long sunflower dress that went all the way down to like, my knees. I did my make up like how they did in the movies. I cant beleve I was going out with him again, he was such a jerk last time ugh. Anyway when nevil picked me up he had on a purple jacket and his hair was all greesed back. Nerviel had on blue jeans with holes in them. He looked okay. Not as good as Hairy though…

We went to go se this movie about this guy and this girl it was very typicle. Anyway, as we were on our way back Ron stopped us. I gasped. "Tia can I like, talk to you" "umm.. im kinda busy. But sure."

"what was up with harry today?" I askd

"I dont know. but theres something you should know" he stopped and looked behind me, nevrl was on the gound he looked unconsence. I gasped. Lockheart was standing over him staring Ron down.

"RUUNNN" HE shOUTed. Only think I was thinging was omg omg omg omg omg omgomgomgomg. Then everything went black


	11. Chapter 11

I woke up an tit was drk. lyk ubr drk. i movd my arms agnst the chair, blinking slowy as thy adjustd to the light. i was in the screamin shak! i mooved my hands agnst the chains uncomfertby. it ws made up like a luv shak. ther was candels brunign around a pink sheetd beed with petals it.

i scrmed. "what ar you dining, perv!"

lockhert , laughed twiddling is fingers. he had a bandage over his eye from where i stabbed it at the dance.

"yu r 2 beaiful to not be mine! and hten he ran at me. I scramed, kicking my un locked legs into the air. I wasnt ganna let this pedo tuch me!

I kicked him in the nuts, and then tugged my hands loose. I pilld out mah wand, and stabbed him wiht it.

Then Harry, Ron, Leah, Kourtny, and Professr dumbldoor ran in.

xxx  
Anyway, later, dressed in a white shirt and pale blue skinny jeans with my blue convers on i mad the trek to he great hill in bymyself. Everyone had seen me naked! and evryone new about what had happnd with profess lokheat! I winted to curl up in my bed and sleep until wintr break when i could go hom.

i walkd in the great hill and evry1 stard. I flippd a blonde piece of hair over my shuldr, and eld bak tears. evry1 thought i was a slut!

"hey, Tia!" Some1 calld across the room. it was a slytherin. Painys Parkins. "sluts arn't allowd!"

I held back my ters and went to run away, but all the other houses stood up, hufflinpoof, gryfindork, and ravenclaw.

"Shutup!" Harry yelld. Yer just jealous that she's prettier than you!"

"Yeah! And smarter!'

"and she had nicer hair!"

"and she's funny!"

I was overwhillmed by all the compliments. I maid my way to the table, sitting next to my friends, and picking up a tacobell taco.

Harry smild, and leaned forward to place a gentel kiss on my forwardhead.

i blushed, looking over and seeing ron glaring in angr. suddnly it hit me! ron was jeales!

I feeling of guilt flew onto me like a spider monkey.

I realized that feeling.

I LIKED RON TOO!


	12. Chapter 12

I dint know what I was gOGINg to do! How cud I like dem both! Ron got up and left our table I fetl real bad for him. i wanted to tell him I liked him to but what wohd he thing! Ugherb! Hariy has a girlfriend tho don't he? Just then I saw hermy stop to talk to ron

"hey ron." She said flirtasiously twirling her hare

"hey…" it looked lye he tried to get away from heur I thin k HE knew I was wacthgin

"do you maybe wanna go out with me? Like on a date!" she said jumpy like

He thought for a muinte "sure, hermies"

"its hermyone"

"yeah sure"

I felt so jellous! Omg what? I shudent fell gilty.

Ron who was wearing purpel pants with chains and a yellow tee with a famus band on it. Walked bak to the tabel if he was gonna make me jelus I was gonna make him!

"hey harriy" I blinked my eyelashed

"hey" he put his arm arund my shoulders. Ron loked away

"you wanna go out later?" I asked bkuntly

"sure!" he sounded really happy. Ron glared at harry.

"hey, we can double date!" hermyone shouted! Ron looked pised, but I just shrugd "im okay with it if you are guys" they just noddd

Anyway we went to class but lkockhart was not there, instead it was mcgonagall who was in her usual rabit form

Draco was staring at hermyinone who was staring at ron who was staring at me who was looked at harry and ron. This was weird!

"class we have sum bad news" mcgongall said "lockhart wont be returning to class ever again" there were murmurs around the class room.

All of a sudden there was a loud boom it sounded like a spell was being done!1!

"omg what was that!" most of the class yelled! We all ran outside to see lavendur layiung on the floor. Dead. So many gasped and scremed. Dubledor ran out with a whole lot of other terachers. All the kids from class rooms ran out too the whole school was standing there lokkign down on lavurnder. "everybody back up! Go back to your rooms! All except ron, nikki, harry, and tia." What would he want wit me! Coud he really think I had somethink to do with this! Omg!1!1!11!1


	13. Chapter 13

Ayway, I walkd down to lunch in a white peasent dress and gladiador sandlers. i walkd into dumblrdors totally vintage office with posers of bob marley and starwars on the wills. me, nikki, ron and hairry all waited on velbet chars.

"i hope he doesnt blame this on me, because we all know i was you, ya dirty slut!" nikki mutterd undr her breath.

"if its anyone, its you you teacher fucker!" I hissed back.

her face turnd a bright purple raged color.

And suddenly, dumbledoor jazzed in.

"so, ye all no that thy was a murdr tonight." he sighed a heavy sigh. "ye havce ecpetr proof that it was ye who did it!"

We all gaspd.

"what! we were in class!" Ron roard.

"YEAH!"

Tumblrdor turned to glare at us. "OR WHERE YOU?!" HE SCREAMED.

xxxx

We walked down to the great hill in quite,waiting for the realization to rush at us.

"are we like, really being blammed for this?" I whispers, my hadn touching rons and harrys. They both squeezed mine back.

"no...thers no way. But we have to find a way to prov it wasnt us. remember, he said we had a week." Ron said.

hary put hs arm over my shulder. "we know it wasnt us...but who is it?"

Suddenly there was a shrill scream. We ran outside down the steps and out the front doors. face first in the mud was...amelia bonies!


	14. Chapter 14

"OKAY THIS IS getTTING OBSURD" I yelled 2 tha pesun next 2 me. I roled my eyes. Dere cant be any prof that this was us!

But hairy pulled me aside "we gotta talk" he soundec upset like I don't even kno why he is or why eh would be.

What is it?" you know we hace3 tto tell dumbedure!

"I love you" he said. I sto d there totes shock ed at dis! "what!" I gaped are you Sirius "

"neve been so srys."

"I have to go im sorry"

I left every one behind me and just rain. I rain until I seen this forst. It was dark and cerpry. I dent cur. I turn in and ran inside !

I cryed. I liked hary didn't i? but I also liked ron. I ca not like dem both!

But just den!

"TIAAAA!" said a vey scary voice

"um, who is there?" I asked it. "if it is u ron or hary. Stop it. U know I git scarred"

"IT IS NOT RUN OR HAARYR"~

"who is yelln at me than!"

"IT IS I VERDERMURT! I MNUST TELL U SUMTIN" I gasped! No it caqnt ! be whny am I like not running rite now! I think he has a curse on nme~

"PLEASE NO VEDEMELT! DERNT TKILL MEE! I HAV SO MUCH TO LEVE FOR~!"

"I HAV TO TELL YOU DO SUMTYHNIG FOR ME" thius ant me

"wut?"

"u must kill karry!"

"WHAT. WHY. U CANT. JUST. NO. I WON'T HE IS. MY EVERYTHING. I LIKE GIM!"

'it is the only way! U mus obay me!" the voice went away

I stand there and cryed no. I can not kill harry. It would not be rite.

OMG.

I love ron!


	15. Chapter 15

I fainted, clopasing to the ground in uttrence shock.

i woke up in the nurses office, paprizalizd with feer. around me my friends talked softly allworrying their little hearts off.

I opened my eyes, slowly sititng up. someone had changed me into a pair of grey polka dot shorts and a yellow shirt, my hair had been braided frenchly.

"You're allright!" Ron said, leaninr foreward and grabbing my hand. He placed his hand on mychin.

Harry pushed him away. "As soon as I heard, i ran right down here."

Ron rolld his eyes.  
This did not go unnoticed by hairry. "Last time i checked, you just got here. You were to busy talking to hermiony."

"She wouldnt leave me alone!" Ron hissed, shoving him back.

Kourt rolld her eyes, shoving past the boys.

"we were like, sooo worrid about oyu! You were missing for a few days!"

I sat up, my eyes widening.

"WHAT?!"  
"Yeah! and you wont belive what happened!"

"What?!" I GASPED.

"20 people are dead! We thought youwere one!"

I gasped!"We have to find out how to stop this! Before something bad happens!"

xxxx  
I was at dinner tat evening, dressed in a white sndress and sandles, eating my feeod delicitly. It was quite. to quite. it was just me and ron, harry had yet to come.

suddenly, there was a scream, and someone ran into the room. it was just a hufflepuff.

"SOMEBODY KILLED HARRY POTTER!"


	16. Chapter 16

NIKI U SUCK!11!1111!118

"WHat! THAT Cnot BE!" I yelle at deh huffelpoof! "WHA IS HAPpenNING !"

"come look!" everybody that was in there ran outside to find harry puttrr. We eveutully find him. OMG it really was him1! 1he just laied there.. dead. I cudnt believe ths was hapinging to me. And ron. And the teachers. And him. But most importently…. Harriy. I hid my favr into ron s chest.

"wat's going to happen now?" I looked up at him

"I don't know…."

We were gpoing back to the main entrence. When doomblefor stoped me "whwere do you think ur going?" he did ask me

"um? Back to my room?"

"no ur not." Follow me and idid

"what are we dfoing here, dumbeydorr?"

"did you kill harry puterr" he asked me. Um no I did not proff, ugh he's such a Grinch

"no? I did not" but It was the truth, it has to be. But then I thought "did I actualy kill him? Could it be? No. no, I woud know if I ded er not"

"tell me the truth, tia. Your not in truble. Promise. Pinky promise"

We pinky prmosed so it was afficial I cudn t be in trouble now, it would be a lie it I was to get in troubkle now.

"alrite. You may go" he pushed me out the door omg he Is sucha drag  
"Ron, did u do sumthing to hary? I knew you was jelus, but you did not have to do thios. Vry uncalled for"

"no! id di not, tia! Im insalted!" "fine. Whatever" "ooh, I bet it was nikki" "omg it was totes nikki1 like we know now, what do we do now!" there was a silence intense build up "we confront herr!111!" LE GASP!


End file.
